1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system for performing bidirectional communication between communication devices using a spread spectrum communications technique and particularly using a frequency hopping method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a wireless communication system using a spread spectrum communication method. This type of wireless communication system employs a frequency hopping method to increase effectiveness and privacy. Frequency hopping is performed according to a predetermined rule defined by a spread code series.
That is, a frequency switching sequence (hereinafter referred to as "hopping pattern") used during communication is predetermined. All the communication devices in the communication system always follow the same hopping pattern Thus, transmission and reception of signals can be performed by making the spread code series (frequency hopping pattern) common for a group of the communication devices.